Gota de hielo
by Misari
Summary: Una gota de hielo es el equivalente a una gota de agua congelada. Si podemos crear eso juntos, ¿Por qué hay tantos desencuentros entre nosotros, Gray-sama? ¿Por qué hay tantos secretos? Las noches de pasión pueden ser peligrosas; todo acto trae consecuencias...


_**Gota de hielo.**_

No sé qué me pasa, creo que me medio-obsesione con ellos. ¡Pero es imposible no amarlos! Uno es un cabeza dura de lo peor y la otra baila en las nubes cada vez que puede, la pareja perfecta (¿?). Bien, espero que les guste el one-shot, se me ocurrió después de ver que había muchísimos NaLu que trataban este tema ¡Pero muy pocos Gruvia! –o por lo menos, yo no leí muchos xDD- Además estoy todo el día escuchando _30 Seconds To Mars_ y bueno, el nuevo CD esta tan genial ¡que no para de inspirarme! Les recomiendo que lo escuchen, se les va a volar la cabeza :DD.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, recuerdos, cartas, ironías, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de su respectivo y legítimo autor: Hiro Mashima. Bueno, hoy no tengo muchos comentarios, pero ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? ¡Ah! ¿Y la noticia de que volverá el anime? No sé si mirarlo como algo bueno, o como algo malo…

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Juvia no sabía qué hacer.

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a estar entre la espada y la pared –porque _sí_ lo estaba- pero hacia tanto tiempo que algo tan _anormal_ no le pasaba que… bueno, había perdido un poco la práctica. Claro que, perdida era una palabra suave para describir la nube de sentimientos que taponaban su razón y la hundían en el mar de la desesperación.

El aparatito de plástico –o de lo que fuera- temblaba en sus manos. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta terminar sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, dejándose caer pesadamente. Tenía la mirada perdida en el reflejo que veía frente al espejo, empañado por la humedad del baño; porque acababa de terminar de darse un rico baño desestresante. Por un momento, pensó que era un sueño, una terrible broma de su mente, pero cuando volvió su vista a sus manos temblando, ese horrible signo seguía ahí, clavado.

_Positivo_.

Esta vez, no sólo sus manos temblaban, sino que su cuerpo se unió al movimiento involuntario. Sus ojos se hundían cada vez más en ese signo, en esa marca, en esa verdad cruda que se mostraba sin tapujos. Entrando en pánico, reacciono de improvisto, y en un arrebato de ira que ebullía desde su interior, se levantó con fuerza y arrojó el asqueroso aparto contra la pared. No se destrozó de puro milagro y eso, de alguna manera, la puso aun más furiosa. Acercándose, lo pisoteó, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Al jodido_ test de embarazo_.

En cualquier otra situación, hubiera estado tan feliz, tan contenta, tan enérgica, tan fuera de sí que hubiera recorrido Fiore saltando en una pierna para anunciarlo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la garganta se le destrozara de la alegría ¡Que el mundo entero se enterase! Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Fue cuando escucho un crack, que dejó de pisotearlo. No sabía si había sido su pie o el aparato, pero algo le dolía. Volvió a sentarse sobre el inodoro, apoyando también los pies, y rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en ellas. No quería que nadie oyera sus llanos tan temprano en la mañana. Apretó con fuerza, lastimándose en el proceso, y dejó que toda la amargura se escurriera de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas cristalinas para que la oscuridad se limpiara sola; ya tendría tiempo para maquillarse, en caso de estar muy demacrada.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó así, en esa misma posición, llorando amargamente, cuando el sonido del despertador de Erza –que más que un despertador para ella sola, su bocina era tan alta que fácilmente podría despertar a un regimiento de perezosos- la arrastró a la realidad, sobresaltándola. Supo, entonces, que eran ya las siete de la mañana y tendría que comenzar a enlistarse para ir al gremio, aunque muchas ganas no tuviera. Si no aparecía, alguien ya podría comenzar a sospechar.

No era el primer _jodido_ test que se hacía. Ya era el tercero, y la tercera vez que montaba ese teatro de alma en pena. Por eso, si ese día no iba al gremio –por descarte, sería el tercer día que no aparecería- alguien decidiría comunicarle a todos que ella estaba actuando raro. Ya el primer día Erza y Wendy habían tocado su puerta para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Claro, era una _mentirosa excelente, _aunque le doliera en el alma mentir. Gajeel no había ido a Fairy Hills porque seguramente terminaría descuartizado, pero sabía que su hermano estaba preocupado. Podía sentirlo, como lo sentía a _él_.

Se ocupó de vestirse y tratar de disimular que todo estaba bien. Era un hermoso día de verano que no valía la pena desperdiciar. Por eso, cuando salió de Fairy Hills a eso de las nueve, decidió que sonreiría por el hermoso día soleado –aunque algo demasiado caluroso- y olvidaría sus problemas, quizá se animara a contárselo a sus amigas y sólo así, quizá ellas podrían darle alguna solución.

Porque por mucho que _él_ dijera que _no_ _quería_ tenerlo, ella lo tendría igual. Y lo cuidaría sola, de ser necesario.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al no ser una de las primeras, sino que, en realidad, era una de las últimas. Entonces recordó que el impetuoso calor jamás dejaría descansar a nadie, y más de la mitad de los miembros del gremio tenía una capacidad increíble para adaptarse a las estaciones: si era verano, dormían poco y llegaban temprano al gremio, si era invierno, dormían mucho y llegaban tardísimo. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita de diversión al imaginarse a todos como pequeñas iguanas parlantes en ojotas.

¡Bendita era su imaginación!

Comenzó a caminar, esquivando a cuanto objeto volador-no-identificado pasaba cerca de su cabeza, hasta llegar a una mesa en solitario. Le agradó el lugar por dos razones; estaba lejos del peligro y estaba bastante escondido. Era un lugar perfecto para que nadie la molestara pero que aun así, notara su presencia. La única que se acercó de inmediato fue Mira, quien le pregunto qué quería para desayunar. Avergonzada, le comentó _todo_ lo que se le antojaba y la dulce mujer se lo trajo sin preguntar nada, aunque una sonrisa medio sospechosa adornó sus labios –nada que no fuera común en la siempre alegre camarera. Se alivió suspirando.

Así pasó casi toda la tarde, tranquila, teniendo compañía de vez en vez. La primera en registrarla fue Lucy, quien la acompaño durante todo el desayuno, sorprendiéndose un poco por la cantidad de comida que Juvia tenía. Charlaron animadamente y, mágicamente, la rubia respeto sus silencios y no le preguntó nada de lo que ella esperaba que le preguntara. Sólo le dejó a entrever que contara con ella para lo que necesitara, y luego se retiró corriendo, persiguiendo al _simpático_ de Happy con una ira asesina palpable; el pequeño felino no perdía sus _encantos_ a la hora de abrir su boca.

La segunda en detectarla en su radar fue Erza. A diferencia de Lucy, la pelirroja no fue tan benevolente, y no paró de tirarle indirectas con las palabras y las miradas cada vez que tenía alguna oportunidad a campo abierto. Afortunadamente, resistió todo lo que pudo, y cuando llegó el almuerzo, pudo torcer la conversación fácilmente hacia el increíble pastel de fresa en forma de hamburguesa; aunque se veía delicioso –la maga le había ofrecido si quería un poquitito- pasaba, prefería dejar lo dulce para el postre.

Las siguientes fueron Wendy y Charle. La niña, tan amable como siempre, sólo le preguntó si se encontraba bien y luego de ese punto, la conversación se desvió al calor y que tendrían que organizar una fiesta de agua en el gremio. Ambas se entusiasmaron tanto con la idea –aunque la gatita blanca les tiraba abajo todas y cada una de sus ideas con sus típicos comentarios- que al final del día acordaron que mañana mismo se pondrían manos a la obra con los preparativos. Por unas horas, Juvia _en verdad_ olvidó su problema.

Hasta que la noche cayó, y no pudo seguir evitando lo inevitable. Gajeel la había observado todo el santo día con sus ojos de rubí, amenazando con cada mirada que en cualquier momento iría a buscarla para tener una seria conversación. Lo había esquivado exitosamente toda la tarde hasta que no pudo más. De todos en el gremio, su mejor amigo era la _única_ persona que sabía de _eso_. La primera vez que había pasado, había estado tan ansiosa y sintiéndose tan extraña, que tuvo que contárselo a alguien antes de reventar como un sapo –y que conste, a ella no le gustaba reventar como los sapos.

Sus negros ojos lo vieron levantarse de donde estaba, junto a Levy y Lily –quienes charlaban animadamente- e ir caminando a paso disimulado hasta su tablón de madera, escondido del mundo. La idea de salir corriendo le tentó la mente, saboreando el placer de salir invicta ese día, pero su razón le dio una bofetada recordándole que si hacia eso, Gajeel la atajaría en medio de las miradas de todos, haciendo un _escándalo_.

Y lo último que quería, era la mirada curiosa de todos en el gremio.

El morocho llegó, sentándose frente a ella, apoyando su brazo sobre la madera, encorvándose hacia adelante muy levemente. Era una pose de intimidación, de esas que siempre daba cuando quería que sus oponentes se pusieran nerviosos. Y aunque conocía todos sus trucos, no pudo evitar sentirse juzgada de manera inquisidora. Juvia sabía de sobra lo mucho que desaprobaba –_detestaba_, en realidad- lo que ella hacía; y no quería ni siquiera llegar a las puertas de la imaginación con respecto a lo que le diría ahora.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar el interrogatorio –aunque se sintiera como en una sala de tortura- Mira apareció con su radiante sonrisa y les pregunto qué querían para cenar. Gajeel masculló algo parecido a un insulto antes de responderle y Juvia hizo lo propio, más amablemente. Esperaron en un silencio tajante, que le cortaba la respiración y le revolvía el estomago, hasta que la camarera hiso su aparición con los deliciosos manjares para cada uno: un plato gigante de todo tipo de chatarra para el hombre, y tres platos que incluían verduras, carnes y panes de todo tipo para la mujer. El dragón ni se inmutó ante la cantidad de comida de su compañera.

Eso no era nada bueno.

— ¿No piensas decirme nada?

— ¿D-disculpa? —parpadeó, sin comprender ni una milésima.

Gajeel bufó fastidiado, mientras introducía a su boca una tuerca, que trituró con fuerza con sus dientes. Sus ojos rojos le penetraron el alma, y levantando la cabeza, olfateó el aire sonoramente, en una clara demostración para que pudiera verlo. Juvia tardó en reaccionar más de lo necesario, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tornó de un color casi tan pálido como el papel.

—Oh —soltó una pequeña risita socarrona—. Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta.

—J-Juvia…

— ¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Dios, mujer, no te tenía tan idiota —se tocó la nariz—. Soy un Dragon Slayer ¿O ya lo olvidaste? La verdad, tienes suerte de que Salamander y la mocosa aun no se hayan dado cuenta.

—Juv-Juvia no… Ju-Juvia…

— ¡Te dije que no te meterías con él! —rugió furioso, golpeando la madera—. ¡Joder! ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora, eh?

Juvia lo miró, asustada, con los ojos como dos cristales a punto de estallar. Gajeel maldijo su suerte, y tomó aire con tranquilidad. Había reaccionado demasiado bruscamente y su amiga no necesitaba que un bruto como él le estuviera recordando en la cara cosas que ya sabía de antemano. Lo que ella necesitaba era su apoyo, por lo que trató de controlar las ganas que tenia de asesinar a _cierta_ persona, y le tocó el hombro, con cariño, intentando enmendar la situación.

—Lo siento, Juvia —su compañera asintió, al borde del llanto—. Pero te lo dije ¿O no?

—Juvia lo siente, Gajeel-kun… Juvia en verdad…

Su labio tembló ligeramente y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, dos lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos y cayeron enmarcando su rostro, comenzando la cascada. Gajeel volvió a bufar fastidiado; no estaba acostumbrado a tratar a mujeres lloronas, de hecho, lo único que sabia resolver eran los problemas que se trataban con puños. Para el resto, era terrible. Aun así, tantos años de conocerla no eran en vano, y, fijándose que nadie los estuviera viendo, la atrajo a su pecho para calmarla.

—Ya, ya, no llores tanto que te vas a secar… —le puso una mano sobre su cabeza, con delicadeza.

El tierno gesto fue el mazo que derribó la pared de hierro. Para ahogar su doloroso llanto, para que nadie la escuchara, Juvia se abalanzó hacía el pecho de Gajeel y él, sin ninguna queja, aceptó arroparla entre sus brazos. Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que ambos ya ni siquiera se fijaban en la cantidad de años. El amor fraternal no se puede contar, es un lazo que sólo se puede sentir. Y el morocho le debía demasiado como para negarse al refugio que le estaba suplicando mudamente por mucha vergüenza que le estuviera dando.

Ella no era ningún juguetito como para que la usaran un rato, se divirtiera, y luego, ya cansado, el propietario la tirara en algún tacho de basura. Dijeran lo que dijeran sobre ella –que era rara, imaginativa, acosadora, extrema, loca- no tenía la más mínima importancia. Ningún ser humano merece que lo traten como un mero objeto. Él, el gran Gajeel, no iba a permitir que _ese_ tratara a su hermana como una insignificante distracción del momento, sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Sobre su jodido cadáver. Iba a hacerlo pagar con serios intereses de por medio.

Y el pequeño… el fruto de lo que fuera que tuvieran… no le iba a faltar nada. Ni ropa, ni diversión, ni cariño, ni comida, ni amor; absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un padre. La idea no era de su agrado en su totalidad, pero tampoco le gustaba hacer pagar al chiquito por algo que _su papito_ había hecho. De todas formas, Juvia tampoco lo dejaría poner un solo dedo encima de ella –muchos menos llegar al niño- y él no levantaría ni una mano para contradecirla. La apoyaría en todo, a como dé lugar.

Quizá el universo estuviera en sintonía con sus ideas, porque justo cuando acabada de tomar la decisión que consideraba más idónea para resolver el "problemita", apareció en su campo de visión la manzana podrida que rondaba sus pensamientos. Su instinto automáticamente encendió cada parte de sus sentidos y su cuerpo se tensó con rapidez, sobresaltando a su protegida. Gajeel supo enseguida que Juvia lo adivinó en el acto; el por qué de su reacción. A quien sus ojos estaban taladrando sin piedad.

_Gray Fullbuster_.

Lo peor fue que el susodicho se volteó a verlo al saberse observado.

Y la llama de su ira se incendió.

—Juvia, di lo que quieras, pero voy a matarlo —sentenció con voz dura, apartándola con brusquedad—. Ahora.

— ¡No! —protestó cerrándole el paso con las manos sobre su musculoso pecho—. ¡G-Gray-sama no sabe nada!

—Me importa una mierda que no sepa nada. Los dos sabemos cuál va a ser su reacción cuando se lo digas, Juvia —puso las manos sobre sus minúsculos hombros, que se le antojaron más pequeños de lo que normalmente eran, y los apretó con fuerza. Sus ojos rojos relucían como el fuego de una hoguera—. Apártate.

— ¡Gajeel-kun, Juvia te lo pide por favor! —suplicó con energía, al borde del colapso.

—A un lado.

Con delicadeza, pero firmeza, la aparto a un lado obviando sus protestas y haciendo oídos sordos al corazón de su hermana que se partía en miles de pedazos. Juvia dio un último pobre intento por aferrarlo a ella con una esperanza hueca, incapaz de ver algo útil en su acción. A Gajeel no le costó ni cinco segundos soltarse de su agarre; efectuó un majestuoso movimiento con habilidad y sin siquiera tocarla apenas, se encaminó con paso firme. Los ojos atentos de Gray habían seguido toda la escena y se mostraban desconcertados.

Se notaba a leguas que no entendía lo que pasaba.

_¿Y la preocupación por Juvia, que está llorando, dónde está cubo de hielo? ¿Eh?_ Quería gritarlo. _¿Se te perdió en ese corazón congelado?_ Por todos los dragones que sí quería gritarlo. _¡No te la mereces!_ Por respeto a Juvia, por ese lazo innegable que compartía con ella y porque conocía sus sentimientos, mantuvo cerrada su boca. No quería armar un escándalo de proporciones peligrosas que después no pudiera controlar. Había unas cuantas miradas que ya se habían volteado a verlos.

Gray –y ya casi la totalidad del gremio- lo examinó de pies a cabeza en el momento en el que lo sujetaba por el cuello de su remera y lo llevaba a la rastra fuera del recinto, sin mediar siquiera una palabra. Las miradas inquisidoras siguieron hasta que desparecieron tras la puerta. En todo el trayecto hasta algún lugar de Magnolia que no estuviera fuertemente concurrido, el usuario de la magia de hielo se lo pasó protestando y pidiendo explicaciones que él claramente ignoró a fuerza de voluntad. Ganas era lo que menos le faltaba para plantársele ahí y molerlo a palos hasta que no quedara más que hielo molido.

Otra vez, tenía otros _asuntos_ más urgentes que atender primero.

La influencia de la enana que tenía encima era más de la que le gustaba admitir. ¿Desde cuándo era una persona tan metódica y cuidada en sus formas? ¿Y el yo-arreglo-todo-con-puños-y-qué a dónde había ido? ¡Joder! ¡Las mujeres siempre lo complicaban todo! Se paró en seco en medio del prado –ni un alma a la vista- y arrojó al peso extra unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Bastó escuchar el golpe de un cuerpo pesado amortiguado por la hierba para saber que había sido un tiro limpio.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

—Quieto, stripper —amenazó truculento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Y cierra el pico.

—Pero qué-

— ¡Que te calles! —lo cortó, y de alguna mágica forma, quizá porque buscaba respuestas, Gray lo acató—. Yo no sirvo para todos estos numeritos de telenovelas. Si hasta cuando la enana me habla de alguna estúpida novela de amor que se está tragando me parecen de lo más enredadas ¿Por qué siempre dan tantas vueltas para algo que fácilmente se demuestra? ¡Bah! ¡Son todos unas malditas gallinas! Pero tú…

Gray lo miró desconcertado. ¿Qué tenía él que ver en todas esas estupideces que Gajeel estaba soltando?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por supuesto que no tienes idea sobre lo que te estoy hablando. Hasta Salamander tiene más luces que tú en este aspecto.

—Oye. —Gray cerró sus puños, muy digno, levantando la quijada—, Si quieres pelear, sólo dilo. No tengo todo el día para tratar de adivinar qué rayos te sucede conmigo. No te hice nada, pero no tengo problema en ajustar las cuentas.

—_No_ tienes que ajustar cuentas _conmigo_.

— ¡Entonces…!

— ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con Juvia?!

El mundo se detuvo. Gajeel supo que había dado en el blanco. No era muy dado a acertar con palabras, sin embargo, siempre había sabido que decir para provocar a su enemigo; para que diera su máximo potencial a la hora de enfrentarse a él. Era un rasgo que había pulido a lo largo de todos esos años y que Metallicana le había advertido de usar sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. La mayoría del tiempo no estaba muy seguro de cuando se aplicaba la regla de "estrictamente necesario" –sus parámetros eran algo pobres- pero por primera vez en su vida estaba seguro que esa ocasión lo ameritaba.

Gray adquirió el color pálido del pico de una montaña nevada. El cuchillazo de la traición le amargó la boca y le provocó cierto mareo que tuvo que resistir intentando no perder el equilibrio en su lugar. Todo le daba horribles vueltas. El cielo parecía la tierra, la tierra el cielo. No podía creer que ella hubiera roto la promesa que juraron esa primera noche, donde todo se mezcló y ya nada fue igual. Enredados entre sí, en una cama de suave colchón y blancas sábanas que los arrastró hasta la más profunda locura y soltó sus almas a pasiones escondidas. Un pacto que no sólo se habían susurrado al oído, sino también al corazón.

¿Por esa razón Juvia estaba llorando?

El desconcertante dolor se transformó en ira, de un momento a otro. La mirada de su contrincante no hacía más que darle forma a su enojo, y ya nada le importó. Rechazar o aceptar. Negar o esquivar. Hablar o callar. Llorar o reír. Las punzadas le aprisionaban el pecho, el cerebro, el estómago. Si ella había soltado la lengua –sin aparente culpabilidad de su parte- como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, bien. Él no tendría porque tener alguna consideración especial. _La traición se pagaba_.

— ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?

Al fin y al cabo, no temía jugar con fuego. El calor nunca le había asustado, ni gustado.

—Realmente no sé que ve ella en ti —escupió sus palabras, más adolorido que otra cosa—. Maldito bastardo.

—Ahora pasas a los insultos. Tan típico —se mofó, burlón.

—Mierda. ¡Ella confía en ti! ¡Tú más que nadie sabe lo que Juvia siente y aún así decidiste acostarte con ella Dios sabe porque! Por supuesto que pasaré a los insultos —Gajeel hizo crujir sus nudillos con fuerza, tan furioso como indignado. Sabía que Gray era un poco imbécil a veces, pero eso ya era ir demasiado lejos—. Después vendrán los golpes a tu cara, y no tendré piedad, _Gi Hi_.

Gray no contestó. _No tenía_ porque hacerlo. Sólo una persona podía ser su verdugo.

_Si yo te quiero,_

_Gotita de hielo,_

_Gotita de caramelo,_

_¿Por qué no caes desde el cielo?_

Sintió un escalofríos recordando ese fragmento de poema. Juvia recitó esas palabras en su primera vez, creyendo que él estaba dormido. Le había preguntado, sorprendiéndola, en dónde lo había escuchado y ella, tímida, le había explicado que no lo recordaba con exactitud. _Juvia no lo sabe, Gray-sama. Juvia cree que su madre se lo tarareaba cuando ella era un bebé, pero no está del todo segura._ Sonrió de lado, divertido con las imágenes y sensaciones que aun lo embargaban. ¡Le había preguntado si le molestaba! Era ridículo. Con esa voz tan dulce… ni el mismo Zeref se hubiera molestado.

Desde esa noche, aquellas palabras se convirtieron en algo más.

_Sólo eran de ellos_.

— ¡Gajeel-kun!

Ambos hombres voltearon, compungidos por la voz.

Juvia estaba tan agitada que apenas podía respirar. Las lágrimas estaban mal limpiadas en su rostro de porcelana, dejando rastros claramente visibles, y los ojos delataban su estado aún más: casi tan rojos como los del Dragon Slayer. El ambiente de cálido sol veraniego de pronto se había tornado oscuro, gris, pesado, con humedad que flotaba en el aire y nubes que surcaban los cielos con tranquilidad amenazante. No se intimidó por la mirada de reproche que su hermano le dirigió, sino que todo lo contrario. No podía estar eternamente afligida por algo que ya estaba hecho.

Ese pequeño pedacito de ambos ya crecía en su interior. No había forma, ni palabras, ni acciones que pudieran cambiar eso. Su vida era una constante lucha contra las tormentas, sobrepasarse a ellas, aprender a caminar bajo la lluvia, no ahogarse entre tanta agua. Encontró personas que la ayudaron, manos que la guiaron, y Gray era una de ellas. Lo amaba porque le había mostrado un cielo azul, y así como él era de esa forma con ella –algo que no podía cambiar- tampoco podía modificar el magnífico azul que desde ese día invadía sus recuerdos. Después de todo, los arcoíris sólo se podían disfrutar después de un aguacero.

Todas esas noches que compartieron tampoco se podían modificar.

Estaban ahí.

—Por favor —pidió.

Gajeel dudó unos instantes, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Segura?

No hicieron falta las palabras. El poderoso mago le dedicó una última mirada asesina al susodicho y se marchó dándole una suave palmadita a su hombro, con cariño de hermano. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer ya. Era la lucha de Juvia. Su única tarea fue levantarla de su lugar y darle un pequeño empujoncito para que siguiera caminando. Por supuesto que eso no significaba que iba a olvidar todo ese asunto. Ya tendría tiempo apara arreglar las cosas. Era sólo que confiaba en Juvia y su criterio.

Las primeras gotas cayeron cuando se quedaron por fin solos en la inmensidad del prado. Gray notó de pronto que bajo el manto del agua, los colores del lugar se veían más vivos. El verde parecía brillar. El marrón resaltaba con su contraste de sombras. El río a lo lejos parecía una serpiente plateada que se arrastraba por las entrañas de la tierra. El gris de las piedras tomaba un color de diamante, como si estuviera pulido. Menos el cielo, tan negro como un pozo sin fondo, todo lo demás se embellecía con naturalidad.

Pensó al instante que no había otra forma más certera de describir a Juvia. Ella no era la lluvia porque espantara a la gente, arruinara días de campo, provocara grandes desastres, desbordara lagos o destruía arboles. Juvia era la lluvia porque, como ella, embellecía todo a su alrededor. Le daba luz, color, diversión, _vida_. Cuanto más se opacaba a sí misma, más poder ejercía sobre el resto, más brillo les hacía relucir a los que están alrededor. ¿A qué niño no le gusta jugar bajo la lluvia? ¿Qué otra risa es más hermosa que escucharlos reír mientras se divierten chapoteando?

¿Quién mas, además de la lluvia, puede proyectar tantos colores como los del arcoíris?

—Disculpe a Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama, él no…

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando hace un rato?

Juvia hipó de la sorpresa que le produjo la pregunta. Se esperaba dar toda una larga explicación sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, tartamudeando aquí y allá, mientras Gray asentía o acotaba algunos minúsculos monosílabos. Que la interrumpiera tan de golpe la había tomado de sorpresa; y realmente estaba aterrorizada de lo que fuera a pasar. Él era una persona muy volátil, y aun hasta ese día, le costaba saber con exactitud qué clase de curso de acción decidiría tomar en tal o cual situación.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste de lo nuestro? —Gray se mordió el labio al tiempo que Juvia evitaba su mirada. No debería haberlo dicho, pero su egoísmo y su dolor al saberse traicionado le ganaron la partida. Era un idiota—. ¿No dijimos que nadie, sólo nosotros, deberíamos saberlo? ¿No…?

— ¡Es que Juvia tenía que decírselo a alguien! —soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Gray—. Ju-Juvia sólo prometió eso porque pensó que Gray-sama… está avergonzado de ella… y… ¡N-No es que a Juvia le moleste! Mientras Juvia pueda estar con Gray-sama… —suspiró, enamorada, dejando la frase en el aire.

—Juvia…

— ¡Juvia lo siente mucho! —se inclinó, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

Gray se restregó las manos por todo el rostro, empapado de agua. No tenía idea de qué lo había llevado a terminar como Gajeel lo llamó: "un maldito bastardo". Con justa razón se lo decía. Esa noche todo se había conjugado para atraparlo en alguna especie de juego macabro que puso a prueba todo su raciocinio y control. Obviamente perdió. El beso en su mejilla que accidentalmente terminó siendo un inocente beso en la boca condujo hasta caricias calientes, besos húmedos y gemidos que no distinguió con claridad hasta que todo terminó. Y Juvia jamás se habría negado a algo que _él_ había iniciado.

Él fue el primero en avanzar; no ella. Él reaccionó al beso después de un letargo, rodeando su cintura, aprisionando sus labios, acercando sus cuerpos para buscar un contacto que desconocía totalmente que necesitaba. Las noches que le siguieron a esa vinieron solas, ninguno de los dos buscaba al otro, pero de una forma u otra siempre se terminaban encontrando en la plaza central de Magnolia en plena noche, y ambos despertaban casi por arte de magia en su casa, enredados, habiéndose amado toda una noche.

Juvia no había hecho nada malo. No tenía por qué pedir disculpas. Y él no tenía derecho a estar enojado.

No era bueno con los sentimientos. No era bueno para Juvia. No la merecía. Ul siempre le bromeaba diciendo _pobre de la muchacha que sea tu novia, la voy a compadecer_, y luego reía a carcajadas. Su predicción no tenía nada de graciosa, y mucho de verdad. Pero de alguna manera, había aprendido que Juvia no sólo lo amaba por sus cualidades, sino que también lo amaba por sus defectos. Por muy testarudo, cortante, imbécil, frío que pudiera llegar a ser, ella siempre estaba ahí. La única manera que había podido concebir de hacerla feliz era… simplemente correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Alejarla no había funcionado.

Se acercó a ella y casi al instante, Juvia se incorporó. Le alarmó ver en su rostro una sonrisa suave, pequeña, cargada de tristeza. No necesitó ser ningún experto para reconocer una sonrisa falsa cuando se la ponían en la cara como máscara para ahuyentar cualquier tipo de reacción empática por parte del otro. Que fuera un analfabeto en temas del corazón no significaba que fuera estúpido reconociendo cuando un corazón gritaba.

—Hay algo que Juvia tiene que decirle primero.

—Ya… —tragó saliva. Eso no le gustaba nada—. Ya tomé una decisión.

—Escuche a Juvia primero, por favor.

—No sé si quiero oírlo —gruñó, con el corazón en un puño—. Y quita esa sonrisa horrible, no te queda.

—Gray-sama siempre es sincero —borró su sonrisa, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho—. Por eso Juvia lo será también —Gray quiso reír ante la ironía de las palabras, él era una de las personas menos calificadas para hablar sobre la sinceridad, pero se mantuvo callado—. Juvia… Juvia… está embarazada…

Por un momento, el corazón de Gray se detuvo, asimilando las palabras.

Y luego sonrió. La Mujer de la Lluvia siempre hacía brillar al resto.

Que lastima que se hubiera hecho falsas expectativas, pero esa bomba no afectaba en nada su decisión. Aún más, la reforzaba por completo. Dio otro paso hacia ella, y otro, y otro, y uno más, hasta quedar frente a frente. Bajo la tormenta, su compañera temblaba, aunque sospechaba que no se trataba por frío o miedo externo. Él estaba igual o más aterrado que ella, estaba seguro de ello. Suavemente, con miedo a romperla, levanto su cabeza, con las manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Sus ojos quedaron enfrentados, sus frentes chocaron, y el mundo afuera dejó de existir.

El grado de responsabilidad de aquello era mayoritariamente suyo, y por esos surcos salados que recorrían aquellas mejillas inmaculadas se veía que la había hecho sufrir. Su culpa. Otra vez le había hecho daño; no contaba si había tenido la intención o no. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podía ser tan valiente como Juvia y decir las cosas de frente de una maldita vez? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a… a su… a su hijo…? ¡Por las Hadas! Iba a ser padre. PADRE.

Juvia lo había hecho padre.

El regalo de la vida…

—Debes responderme algo primero, Juvia, y debes decirme la verdad —ella asintió, aun temblando de pies a cabeza, sin apartar su mirada—. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me amas, después de todo lo que te hice pasar? ¿Qué tengo de especial? ¿Qué hice para… para que me quieras de esta manera?

—Gray-sama —rió divertida, auténticamente—. Cuando se trata de amor, no existe un por qué. El amor no se piensa, _se siente_. No hay respuestas correctas. Juvia lo ama simplemente porque es usted, ¿No es suficiente?

Dudó. No sabía qué contestarle.

—Gray-sama, Juvia no va a pedirle nada. Juvia sólo quería decirle que…

—Espera —la frenó—. ¿Asumes que no voy a hacerme cargo? Soy un maldito bastardo, Gajeel tiene razón, pero eso no significa que… qu-que yo… b-bueno… mierda… —giró su rostro hacia otro lado, colorado hasta la punta de la nariz—. Y-yo…

¡Al demonio! Si las palabras no le salían… la besó. Besó sus labios como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, saboreando los restos salados y sintiendo en el paladar el dulce sabor de cada parte de su boca. Lo hizo lentamente, despacio, tomándose el tiempo necesario para que Juvia pudiera entender que lo que no podía decir con palabras lo demostraba en gestos concretos. Degustó el amor que se transmitían hasta que sus alientos llegaron a su fin y sus pulmones obligaron a terminar el acto.

La abrazó con fuerza, como si pensara que su cuerpo era lo único que lo mantenía atado a la tierra, sin dejarle tiempo a que pensara. Hundió su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, llenando su nariz con su dulce aroma a playa y mar, y permitiendo que sus cabellos le hicieran cosquillas en las mejillas. Como había dicho, el amor no se pensaba, se sentía.

—Lo siento, Juvia… lo siento…

Como toda respuesta, Juvia le devolvió el abrazo.

_Si yo te quiero,_

_Gotita de hielo,_

_Gotita de caramelo,_

_¿Por qué no caes del cielo?_

Nadie hubiera podido prever que de noches furtivas a la luz de la luna, se gestaría un fruto de amor verdadero. El embarazo no lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, tarde o temprano iba pasar; después de todo no se cuidaban. Gray no sabía nada de cómo ser padre. Nunca había tenido uno, y realmente jamás se había puesto a pensar seriamente en serlo. Daría su mejor esfuerzo, y estaba seguro que con Juvia, ambos, juntos a la vez, encontrarían la mejor forma de criar al niño que estaba en camino.

Lo único conflictivo que traería todo aquello era que su pequeña gotita de hielo ya no sería un secreto.

Ni tampoco, el amor que se tenían.

...

...

**NOTAS:** ¡Hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Pffff, ¡hacía siglos que no subía un one-shot! Este lo tenía guardado en cajoncito y recién ahora me dispuse a terminarlo. No me gustó mucho como quedó, sinceramente, (probablemente lo edite y lo vuelva a resubir en algún futuro cercano) pero como siempre les digo, la decisión final está en ustedes. Siempre me parece que el más cabeza dura en todo es Gray, y porque lo haga de malo, simplemente porque no le sale decir lo que piensa, y además tiene la particularidad de ser un poquito brusco. ¡Espero que no me hayan quedado muy Ooc! Okei, espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, pese a todas mis quejas -buuuu- yo disfruté escribiéndolo. ¿No me quedó muy dramático, no?. ¡GRACIAS enormes por leer! Perdonen los horrores de ortografía. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Dejen un caramelito...

Atte, Misari.


End file.
